A vehicle such as automotive vehicle is equipped with a wiper apparatus ensuring a field of view from a driver, etc., through a windshield. The wiper apparatus includes a wiper member for wiping a subject surface of the windshield, and a wiper motor which swings the wiper member. By operating a wiper switch, etc., in a vehicle interior to drive the motor, the wiper member is swung on the subject surface so as to wipe rainwater, etc., away from the subject surface.
For example, when foreign substance such as dust is on the subject surface, the wiper member is driven to be swung while washer fluid is jetted onto the subject surface, so that the wiper member wipes foreign substance away from the subject surface, In this process, foreign substance such as dust is wetted and wiped out completely without scratching the subject surface. Usually, washer fluid is jetted from a washer nozzle disposed on the hood, etc., of the vehicle, onto the subject surface. This case has a disadvantage that an injection-target location of washer fluid is in front of the driver and therefore blocks the field of view from the driver through a windshield, that because of long distance between the washer nozzle and the subject surface, the injection-target location of washer fluid is shifted by an aerodynamic drag, etc., and that because of use of a relatively large amount of washer fluid, a washer tank is refilled frequently with washer fluid.
In order to overcome the above disadvantages, for example, a wiper apparatus described in Japanese Patent application Laid-Open Publication No.: H09-142262 has been developed. The wiper apparatus described in Japanese Patent application Laid-Open Publication No.: H09-142262 has an attachment nozzle attached to a forward wiping side face of a wiper blade, and causes the attachment nozzle to jet washer liquid, thereby wetting the vicinity of the wiper blade while saving washer liquid. According to the wiper apparatus, timing of jetting washer liquid is determined by a timer or by turning on/off a cam switch to be operated according to a swinging angle of an arm. It is possible to further save washer liquid.